Fluttershy
Entrance Fly in Fluttershy flys in the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Flutterbat Fluttershy changes into Flutterbat. In this form, her speed and strength are doubled. Press B while like this and she'll do a bite move. If she manages to bite an opponent, she'll slowly give him or her 5% damage per second. To escape, the opponent needs to keep pressing A. She will stay in this form for 30 seconds and once it's finished there's another 30 second cool down. Side B - Stare Master It's similar to Zoolander's Side B but with some differences. It doesn't use fashion. The damage and stun time will always be the same. The sheild will be invisible and its range varies on the darkness of the opponent (like Sora's Final Smash). Opponents with low darkness need to be really close to Fluttershy to have the affect. High ones won't need to be very far. However, it doesn't stop projectiles. Fluttershy can move using this ability at 1/4 of her normal speed. She can't jump either. Press B again to cancel it. Everytime it's used it will add a 10 second cool down to the Neutral B. Up B - Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy will create a mini tornado. For about 3 seconds, the tornado will suck the opponents into it giving them damage. After the 3 seconds, Fluttershy will emerge from the top of the tornado. Down B - Hide Fluttershy jumps into a bush outside the stage. While here, she is invincible to anything that happens in battle including any final smashes. While in the bush, she can move left and right but cannot jump. Press Down B to re-enter the match. You can only use this move once per stock. Final Smash - LOVE ME!!! A group of scared animals will run around causing damaging to those who aren't close to Fluttershy. Those who are near Fluttershy will instantly get KO'd when she screams "YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME!" KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: We are just doing it for the ticket. Sd: Yay Dn: Um, do you think it is a really good idea? Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: What do you have to say for yourself? Victory 2: Aw. You poor little baby Victory 3: I'm the world champ you know. Bet you can't beat me *Squee* Victory 4: (Only against nice opponents) I'm Sorry Victory 5: (Against Pinkie Pie) I'm Sorry, Pinkie Lose/Clap: *Sorrowed* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Victory Music MLP:FIM Victory Theme Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Fluttershy's Lament (Instrumental) Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Fluttershy also appears in All Star Smashers as a non-playable Assist Character to Sonny Slaven. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Cute Characters Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Female Category:Pegasus Category:Graceful Category:Pink Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Pony Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Unknown Age Category:Hasbro Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Shy Characters Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:People that have a crush on ARC Category:Youtube poops Category:Lojo's List of Females he has a crush on Category:People ARC has a crush on Category:Equestrian Category:MLG Category:Skellington's Revenge Category:Pure Hero Category:Moveset based Assist Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Vampire Category:Coca-Cola Lover Category:Scrapped Lawl Toon Characters Category:Internet Meme